Leave Out All The Rest x Song x DG
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: Então se você está me perguntando eu quero que saiba, quando minha hora chegar, esqueça os erros que eu cometi. Me ajude a deixar pra trás alguns, motivos para ser lembrado.
1. Início

**I'm strong on the surface,  
not all the way through  
I've never been perfect,  
but neither have you**

Estava no centro da sala, amarrado pelos braços em correntes penduradas no teto. Eram grossas, não tinha como se salvar. Estava fraco, sem comida ou água, sem sua varinha.

Ele não conseguia entender como uma palavra poderia lhe causar tanto sofrimento. Talvez fosse a forma que era pronunciada, ou por que era pronunciada. O mais provável era por **quem** era pronunciada.

Ele sentiu todo o ódio que viveu durante toda sua vida numa só palavra.

-_CRUCIO_! – o feitiço estava cada vez mais forte. O destino de enfraquecer e morrer lentamente eram certeiros. A morte não era tão ruim agora. Encarou o loiro a sua frente com raiva. – Desculpe-me, _filho_, mas, sabe como é, regras devem ser compridas. Eu estou cumprindo as minhas, assim como você devia ter comprido as suas.

-Foi você que me ensinou a enganar os outros para conseguir o que se quer, _papai_! – falou rouco. Cuspiu um pouco de sangue no chão, próximo aos pés de Lucius.

-Não me culpe pelos seus erros, moleque. – apontou a varinha para Draco e gritou o feitiço. Sentiu a raiva de seu pai passar pelo feitiço e te atingir em cheio no peito.

Ele ainda descobriria como aquele feitiço conseguia simular milhares de facas entrando em seu corpo. Penetrando a carne, dilacerando os músculos. Ele sentiu a vida se esvaecendo.

_Pense nela. _

**Ela** era sua única saída. Sua única chance de querer viver.

-Traiu o Lord, envergonhou meu nome e se envolveu com sangues ruins e traidores do próprio sangue. – falou de costas. – Você é a maior vergonha de todas as gerações. – virou-se bruscamente e aproximou-se. – Você tem que morrer.

-Eu não ligo. – tentou sorrir amargamente, mesmo com a boca cheia de sangue e feridas. – Eu não ligo. – suspirou. – Eu nunca me uniria com um sangue ruim com mania de grandeza. – falou com desprezo. Encarou o pai. Olhou para o chão sorrindo. – São todos uns idiotas. Não percebem que é uma guerra perdida. O testa rachada vai matar esse velho caduco com apenas uma olhada.

-Como se atreve a chamá-lo assim? – exclamou. Draco, antes de fechar os olhos por causa da dor, viu o olhar raivoso do pai ao apontar-lhe a varinha.

E novamente foi tomado pelas milhares de facas que entravam em seu corpo. Mas não em sua mente.

x

**Luxúria Black**


	2. Memória

**I dreamed I was missing  
you were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'cause no one else cared**

_Estava hospedado na casa do inimigo. E o pior era que se tornara inimigo de seu inimigo. O que diminuiu seu tempo de vida.___

Esta com a cabeça deitada no colo de Gina, enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos, que havia crescido bastante desde que saíra de Hogwarts. Seus olhos fechados, sua respiração tranqüila, nada parecia transmitir o desespero que passava em seu coração. Nada deixaria a mostra o terror que tomava conta de suas veias.

-Me promete uma coisa? – perguntou com a voz baixa sem se dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos.

-O que quiser. – falou ainda passando os dedos sobres os fios platinados carinhosamente.

-Se algo acontecer comigo você não...

-Nada vai acontecer. – interrompeu num sussurro. Ele abriu os olhos e a encarou. Viu a tristeza passar por seus olhos. Sorriu e se levantou. Sentou-se de frente para ele e levou uma das mãos as bochechas coradas.

-Me promete que nunca vai desistir. – fechou os olhos e encostou sua testa na dela. – Me promete que nunca vai esquecer de mim.

-Você vai... – colou o dedo indicador nos lábios dela e a calou.

-Me promete que vai seguir em frente.

-Por que esta falando isso? – seus olhos começaram a arder. As cadeiras do cômodo ao lado começaram a ser arrastadas, mas eles não percebiam.

-Ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer, Vi. Eu sou um traidor. Aqui eles não acreditam em mim. – roçou seu nariz com o dela. – Eu mudei por você. Aprendi a escolher o certo, mas eu não sou forte o bastante.

-Não. – aproximou-se mais. – Você é forte e vai conseguir...

-Não. Não vou. Eu sou forte por fora, por dentro não.

-Pare de falar essas coisas. – falou começando a chorar. – Você esta me assustando, Draco. – o abraçou.

Ela não podia ver mais os olhos do loiro estavam vermelhos.

-Você me fez melhor, Vi. – fechou-os com força. – Você conseguiu me salvar de mim mesmo, você foi perfeita. – deixou as lágrimas descerem sem freios por suas bochechas.

-Eu te amo, Draco.

-Eu também te amo, Vi.

Eles não sabiam, mas estavam sendo observados.

x

**Luxúria Black**


	3. Meio

**Forgetting all the hurt inside  
you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are **

Escutou um fino barulho e viu seu pai retirar de suas vestes uma afiada adaga com um punhal valorizado por uma serpente de prata. Não pode deixar de rir. Lembrava-se do dia que a dera de aniversário para seu pai. Fora um presente sem sentimento, apenas com uma mensagem subliminar. Que ele morresse.

-Você se juntou ao lado errado, meu filho. – falou enquanto passava o punhal sobre um tecido macio. – Vai ter que sofrer.

-Eu não tenho lado, Lucius. Eu não ia correr o risco de perder, como você vai. – sorriu amargamente fazendo com que o sangue que havia em sua boca escorresse.

-Por que sempre diz isso, insolente. – aproximou-se do filho como um raio. Colocou a lâmina sobre o braço, onde havia uma tatuagem eterna. – Você não sabe de nada. – passo o metal sobre o braço dilacerando a carne sem se importar com a expressão de dor do filho.

Ele não se importava. Ele conseguia esconder a dor. Iria dar o gostinho de gritar. De se fazer de fraco.

-Eu não sou você. – gritou o olhando com raiva. – Eu nunca vou ser como você, seu idiota. – falou com raiva, quando o mais velho encostou a lâmina em seu peito e sentiu-se ser rascado.

-Eu te criei para me seguir, para seguir o Lord das Trevas, para honrar meu nome. Mas a única coisa que você faz é me trazer desgosto.

-Você me teve por que quis. – esbravejou.

-Por que o Lord queria mais seguidores. – rebateu passando o punhal sobre um dos pulsos do rapaz. – Eu não queria um filho. Nunca quis.

Draco se sentiu machucado, não fisicamente, não mais do que estava. Amava sua mãe, a única Malfoy que amava. Nunca se dera bem com o pai. Ele sempre estava o mandando fazer coisas inúteis e desprezíveis, coisas que sua mãe lhe dizia ao contrario.

Narcisa havia lhe ensinado, as escondidas, a não desprezar os outros, mas se mandar com classe e dignidade, não aceitar a derrota, mas aprender a perder, não aceitar o desprezo, mas saber quem são seus iquais.

Lucius havia o ensinado a querer mais, destruir o "inferiores", passar por cima de todos, atingir seus objetivos mais obscuros, conseguir o que queria, cometer pecado, menosprezar.

Não sabia o que pensar. Era jovem. Eram infantil, imaturo.

Até que a conheceu. Ela lhe mostrou o verdadeiro caimnho. Com ela, ele esqueceu todas as mágoas do passado, aprendeu a viver apenas o presente, sem lições, sem regras, apenas ele e ela.

x

**Luxúria Black**


	4. Memória 2

**After my dreaming,  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
when I'm done here? **

_Acordou assustado. Soltou um suspiro ao perceber que estava em seu quarto e não num cemitério._

_Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Jogou as cobertas para o lado e se levantou. Colocou o penhoar sobre os ombros desnudos e saiu do quarto._

_Desceu as escadas estreitas. Estava no Largo Grimmauld desde que resolvera seguir os conselhos de sua mãe e fazer o que achava o que era certo._

_Havia seguido o coração. Havia seguido a razão._

_Chegou a cozinha e abriu a geladeira, pegando um pouco de água. Todos haviam sido proibidos de utilizar a varinha em casos fúteis, poderiam ser localizados com facilidade._

_Ao fechar a porta da geladeira ficou parado vendo a sombra parada na porta. Suspendeu a respiração, mas logo voltou ao normal ao ver uma faísca vermelha passar pela luz._

_-Eu poderia ter te matado, Weasley. – falou indiferente terminado de beber a água._

_-Você não faria. – aproximou-se dele a passos felinos._

_-Como sabe que não? – a encarou depositando o copo sobre a mesa._

_-Sua varinha esta aqui. – mostrou-lhe o graveto em sua mão. – Você esqueceu ontem a noite. – sorriu de lado. – No meu quarto. – aproximou-se mais dele._

_-Você arrisca, Weasley. Demais. – falou ao senti-la lhe abraçar._

_-Você disperdiça, Malfoy. Muito. – beijou-lhe os lábios. – O que te fez levantar?_

_-Sede._

_-Sei que não foi. Te conheço o suficiente para saber que é mentira._

_-Não... não foi nada. Apenas um sonho ruim._

_-Quer falar sobre isso?_

_-Não foi nada. – colocou uma mecha rubra para trás. – Sonhei com a morte de alguém. – suspirou._

_-Foi só um pesadelo. Nada mais. – o apertou pela cintura. – Esta tudo bem. Todos estão bem. Você esta comigo, eu estou com você. Nada vai acontecer._

_-Me promete que vai sobreviver._

_-Me promete também?_

_-Me promete?_

_-Prometo. E Vo... – a_ _fez esquecer o assunto com um beijo ansioso._

_Ele nunca iria falar o que acontecera naquele sonho, naquele cemitério._

_Os cabelos platinados mais lisos do que nunca, o terno preto se destacando na pele branca. Gina em pé chorando, os cabelos ruivos presos no rosto por causa da chuva._

_Ele nunca iria falar que era ele que estava morto. Ele que iria morrer_.

_x_

**Luxúria Black**


	5. Fim

**Don't resent me,  
and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
leave out all the rest **

Estava quase desmaiando quando escutou uma grande explosão ao longe.

-Deixe de ser idiota, Lucius. Deixe o garoto, ele vai morrer. – escutou passos apressados e um grito.

Escutou outra explosão e passos apressados até você. Abriu os olhos lentamente e encarou aquela cicatriz.

-Mas é um inútil, nem para morrer você serve. – falou Harry divertido tirando Draco das correntes, logo o segurando. O loiro estava de olhos fechados e todo o peso era jogado para o moreno. – É bom você continuar vivo, a Gina é capaz de me matar.

-Eu não desistiria tão fácil. – assoprou.

-Que bom. – arrumou-o melhor em seus braços. – Ela iria te ressuscitar para te matar.

Sim ela iria. Logo se viu no escuro.

**leave out all the rest**

A claridade não o deixou abrir os olhos, então permaneceu assim por um bom tempo.

-Você me fez prometer. – escutou um sussurro. Algo macio alisou uma de suas mãos. – Mas você não prometeu nada. – sentiu algo molhado molhar seu rosto. – Por favor, não vá. Eu preciso de você Draco, eu... eu não sei viver sem você.

Uma suave mão passou pelo seu rosto. Ele reconheceria esse toque mesmo se estivesse sobre um _Obliviate_. Queria se mexer, tocá-la também, dize que o pesadelo havia acabado que o pior já havia passado e que agora eles poderiam viver juntos para sempre. Talvez comprar a casa no alto de uma montanha como ela sempre quis, com uma roseira nos fundos e um pequeno cãozinho.

Queria se mexer, mas não conseguia, por quê? Queria abrir os olhos. Vê-la. Mas não conseguia. Por que ninguém o ajudava, queria beijá-la. Por quê? Por que isso estava acontecendo? Por quê?

-Eu vou esperar por você, meu amor. Estou aqui, como prometi.

**leave out all the rest**

Ele não sabia quanto tempo havia passado, apenas sabia que em nenhum momento ele deixou de sentir o perfume dela ao seu lado.

Suspirou.

-Draco? – atendeu ao chamado abrindo os olhos. A encarou. – Draco! – segurou uma exclamação ao ser apertado daquela forma. Não se importava coma dor, queria senti-la perto.

Ele tentou falar algo, mas nenhum som saia de sua boca.

-Oh, eu já volto.

Minutos depois ela voltou com um medi-bruxo que o examinou, lhe deu uma poção e saiu.

-Ei. – ela se sentou ao lado dele, na cama. – Como se sente?

-Livre. – falou com a voz rouca e baixa.

-Eu fiquei tão preocupada. – falou o olhando com carinho.

-Quanto tempo estou aqui?

-Cinco dias. Sem nenhum sinal de vida. Eu quase morri quando soube que tinha te pegado. Eu fiquei com medo, depois daqueles sonhos, daquelas promessas. Aquelas conversas sem sentido. Eu fiquei com tanto medo. – desabafou. – Então você sumiu, eu quase fui atrás de você, mas ninguém me deixou ajudar na missão. Enfim. Você esta aqui. Vivo.

-Eu escutava sua voz.

-Como?

-Eu escutei sua voz algumas vezes. Falando sobre nós.

-Tudo?

-Tudo. – segurou a mão dela. – Eu nunca iria te deixar, ruiva.

-Eu nunca iria deixar mesmo. – deu de ombros divertida.

-Você é teimosa o bastante para não desistir por nos dois.

Ela se aproximou e lhe deu um longo beijo.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu te amo mais. – ela sorriu.

**don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating,  
I've shared what I made **

x

**Luxúria Black**


End file.
